Existing systems for controlling subsea operations, such as for instance systems for work over operations, are provided as complex systems that are made up of large-sized control equipment specialized for each operation to be carried out. The design of these control systems requires a specific makeup for carrying out each of the various work over operations, and when switching from one work over operation to another this necessitates replacement of control units. These prior art control units are large and cumbersome and require lifting equipment that must be employed in accordance with a set of handling regulations and restrictions.
Further, the complexity of the existing control systems necessitates the attendance of an operator with qualified skills for the repair and/or maintenance of the control system. The requirement for bringing in specialized personnel offshore results in a subsequent time delay to the running of the system.
However, given the increasing demands from operators within the oil and gas industry to reduce costs and provide solutions that are more time efficient, a need has arisen to provide solutions that do not involve elaborate and time consuming operations.
The problem to be solved by the invention resides in how to provide low cost, efficient solutions that are capable of reducing the handling time while still meeting the requirements for quality when performing the tasks of the gas or oil operator.